Don't wait coz it may be too late
by The Child Of Darkness
Summary: don't ever wait till the end to do thngs. Treat each day of your live as your last.. coz you don't know when it'll end... [RikuXSora] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** ...Obviously not mine...

Got the idea form my mom's magazine... changed a hell lot of it , of course.

Special thanks to my dear friend who always help me in editing my sucky grammar... thanks man, you're the best.  
Now... On to the story

* * *

This is a story about a young man who suffered from an incurable cancer since childhood. Due to the sickness, he almost never leaves his house. This story is about a young man named Riku… 

Speaking of appearance, he's someone that can be considered good-looking. With that long shiny silver hair and a pair of stunning aquamarine orbs, every girl who looks at him will swoon. Not to mention he's tall and despite the sickness, his body is very well toned.

However, none of that seems to satisfy him. Everyday he feels empty inside. For him, death is the only way for him to escape the misery of living and he's actually looking forward for the end of his time.

After his seventeenth birthday, doctors predict that he could die any time soon. He himself also feels that his time is ending soon.

However, before he dies, he wants to see the outside world other than the hospital's room and his room.

After he got his mother's permission, he walks towards the mall that's not so far away from his house. As he was walking on the street, he stopped in front of a music store.

In that music store, he saw a young brunette with unruly spiky hair that seems to be a rebel against gravity. The young brunette had tan-colour skin, that contrasted with his own pale one.

The young brunette is about the same age as him, if not younger. However, that's not why he stopped. The look in that young man's eyes mesmerised him. In those sapphire orbs, one can clearly see the spirit of that boy.

Not only his eyes mesmerised Riku, but the fact that the brunette is the cutest person he had ever seen is another reason why he entered the shop. Actually, one can say that he fell in love at first sight with this young brunette.

Yes, though he knows that liking a person with the same sex as you is wrong… Rationality doesn't work in front of true love, does it?

Without him noticing, his legs brought him right in front of the counter where the young brunette is working.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Asked the young brunette with a smile.

The smile, to Riku, was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. However, the sudden question from the young brunette caught him off guard.

"Uhm… Yeah… I…. Want…. To… buy…. A….CD" stuttered Riku as he tried to reply despite the beating in his heart that grew faster and faster. He then grabbed the first CD he saw and hands it over to the young brunette.

"Do you want to wrap this?" he asked again with a smile that was as beautiful as the one before.

"Yes. Please do." Riku replied in a hurry as he averted his gaze towards the floor, with face as red as a tomato.

The young brunette then went into the back room to wrap the CD. As soon as he had finished wrapping the CD, he handed it over to Riku who took it and left the shop with a pink coloured face that contrasted with his original pale one.

Ever since that day, Riku went to the music store everyday. Everyday, he bought a CD and the young brunette will wrap it each day. Those wrapped CDs are kept in a somewhere in Riku's cupboard without him ever opening it.

He actually really wanted to ask the young brunette to go for a walk or for lunch and tried very hard to talk to him. However, because he was so shy he could never say what he intended to. Besides, what are the chances that the young brunette might be attracted to a guy as well?

Riku's mom knew about this. She was shocked, but supports his son to talk to the young brunette. After all, one can never choose whom to love. It just happens automatically, doesn't it?

The next day, Riku came to the shop as usual, except that he's determined to talk to the young brunette. As usual, he bought a CD, and the young brunette wraps it for him. However, Riku's still unable to talk to the brunette.

Therefore, when the young brunette was busy with something else, he left his phone number on the counter table, and left the shop silently.

Since that day, Riku never went to the store again. After a few days had passed, the young brunette finally built up the courage to call the phone number Riku left him. However, his mom answered the phone instead.

"Who is this?" asked the mom.

"I'm one of the workers from the music store. May I talk to your son?" he asked politely.

However, that question was answered by silence, which was followed by a sob. He heard the sob and couldn't help but ask what happened.

"….Riku… died… yesterday…" Said the woman as she weeps.

That night, the woman entered her son's room to reminiscence about her past son. She scanned through the room and opened his cupboard. Only to be surprised by the large stacks of unwrapped CDs that filled his cupboard.

Due to the enormous amount of CDs present, she got curious and opened one of the CD. Inside, there lay a note with writings written on it.

'_Hey, I just saw you today… are you new around here? Let's go for a walk somewhere some other time if you don't mind… - __**Sora**__'_

That woman cried when she opened the other packages. Inside each package, lays a note with the same writings written on it….

* * *

How do you like it?? X3

Review and tell me how bad my english is, please...


End file.
